The Albert Einstein Cancer center (AECC) and its parent institution the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) are committed to develop a broad, interdisciplinary interactive Breast Cancer Program as described under Option A of this RFA, and to sustain this program as an ongoing part of the Cancer Center. The commitment of the Center is clear in that 1) the membership of the Internal Planning Committee of this Breast Cancer Program includes The Director of the Cancer Center and six additional member of the Steering Committee of the Cancer Center who have been instrumental in the success of the AECC to date, 2) the AECC has recently established a Search Committee for recruiting molecular oncologists, has identified breast cancer research as a focus of their recruitment efforts, and is beginning detailed planning for the renovation of 5,000 square feet in the Cancer Center's Chanin Building that will provide incremental laboratory space for the newly recruited breast cancer investigators, and 3) the Women's Division of the AECOM has agreed to raise at least a five million dollar endowment over the next three to four years, some of the income of which will be used to provide support for breast cancer research. The primary purpose of the Breast Cancer Program is to stimulate and support research at the laboratory-clinical interface. The theme of the breast cancer research proposed in the first year of the Program is the study from several different perspectives of growth factors and their receptors in the progression from normal to metastatic breast cells. Our goal is to establish a Breast Cancer Program whereby (1) funded pilot projects will begin interactive collaboration between different disciplines in the Cancer Center as well as participation in the joint effort to study breast cancer on Long Island, lead to ROI funded projects, and produce results which can be tested in the clinical setting, which at the AECC includes to a large extent minorities, aged, and indigent women who live near the Center, (2) recruitment of new investigators will expand our base of breast cancer research bringing expertise to needed areas such as translational research, and (3) our retreats and seminars will stimulate interest and excitement for new Directions in breast cancer research leading eventually to control and prevention.